Pain Is Love
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: The day he finally found his love is the day he lost his love the question is what would he do to be with her again?


Normally I don't write stories like this, but something compelled me to write it. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it. This is a ONE-SHOT.  
  
Disclamier: I don't own Teen Titans  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Cyborg yelled as he saw the blast hit Raven.  
  
He ran over to her as fast as he could. Smoke was coming from her body as he picked her up.  
  
"Rae! Are you ok?!" He yelled.  
  
"C-Cyborg?" She replied weakly.  
  
"Yeah, it's me Rae."  
  
Raven tried to get up, but couldn't. Her eyes weren't as full of color as the usually were. A little bit of blood came out of her mouth when she coughed. She was dying.  
  
"Cyborg."  
  
"Shh. Don't talk. You need to save your energy."  
  
"I-I know I'm not going to make it."  
  
"Don't talk like that Rae. You are. You have to!"  
  
"I-I love y-you...C-Cy." She said while slowly placing her hand on his cheek.  
  
"I love you too Rae." He said while holding her hand.  
  
"C-Could you do something for me?"  
  
"Anything. Anything for you."  
  
"K-Kiss me."  
  
Cyborg nodded and kissed her. She kissed back with all that she had left and in that moment Cyborg felt something surge through his body. It was her feelings surging through his body and in that instant he saw everything that she ever wanted to do. Everything that she wanted to experience, she wanted to experience with him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.  
  
He felt her kiss slip as her head fell back. With tears running down his face he checked for a pulse, but didn't find one.  
  
"Rae! Rae!! RAE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
The other Titans watched as their friend mourned over her passing, while Overload stood there laughing.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He said while turning his arm into his sonic cannon. He turned the power to full and fired it right at Overload. The blast hit Overload in the face, shattering the microchip into pieces killing him instantly.  
  
As the rain started to fall, he looked back at her. He took her cloak off and placed it over her head, then he picked her up. The others were waiting in the T-Car, but Cy wanted to walk home.  
  
It was a long walk, but when he arrived back at the tower; the others were waiting because they wanted to talk. When he walked through the door, they saw the look on his face; so they left him alone.  
  
He took her to her room and sat on her bed while holding her. He looked out the window to see the rain. It was a week ago that they were in her room and they professed their love for each other, and now a week later he has to lose his beloved Raven. Cyborg stayed in her room the entire night holding her, while crying his eye out.  
  
The next morning, Raven was buried at the same tree that she would meditate under. Cyborg kept her cloak, and decided to wear it from that day on. The rest of the day, he stayed by her, talking to her, and remembering all the times that they had. The tombstone had a subscription on it saying:  
  
"Here lies Raven, finally free to fly."  
  
Cyborg was never the same again. He never played his video games anymore because she always sat next to him. Even though she didn't understand them, she was just glad to see him happy. He never drove the T-Car again either. Ever since she helped him rebuild it, she would always sit in the passenger seat next to him when he would drive.  
  
A year later, the Titans were going to go to her grave to pay their respects. Robin went to Cy's door and knocked on it, but no one answered. He opened the door and looked around, only to see Cyborg sitting in the corner holding Raven's cloak. As he walked closer to his friend, he saw that Cyborg's blue cybernetic body parts were now black and his red eye had faded. Cyborg never changed his power cell and he died holding her cloak. He looked down to see that it had a wet spot on it, which meant that his last moments were spent mourning his true love.  
  
That day, he was buried alongside her. They made a special grave for them with a subscription on it that said:  
  
"Here lies Cyborg and Raven, who found love through each other's pain."  
  
A month later, BB went out to their grave to lay the picture of both of them at the fair when he saw a young man and a young woman standing under the tree.  
  
"Excuse me, who are you guys?"  
  
The young man turned and looked at Beast Boy and smiled. BB turned from green to white when he saw who it was.  
  
"Hey B. Long time no see."  
  
It was Cyborg, or should I say Victor Stone because he was human. The young girl came from behind him and BB nearly fainted when he saw that it was Raven. She had her purple hair and her piercing purple eyes, but her normal pale skin tone was gone. It was colorful and full of life. Her smile was also beautiful that it could light the darkest of places.  
  
BB didn't know whether to stay, or whether to go get the others.  
  
"Go on B, we'll be here when you get back." Victor said.  
  
BB turned into a cheetah and ran at full speed to get the others. He returned a few minutes later with the others, who had the same reaction that BB had when they saw Victor and Raven.  
  
"I know you're wondering how you can see us right." Raven said.  
  
"You could say that we were granted it by the man upstairs. We were able to come back, because we didn't get to say good-bye."  
  
"Yeah, there are so many things that we didn't get to say either." Robin said.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be plenty of time for that since you've got a place up here too. I've made sure to keep your place ready for you." Victor said with a smile.  
  
"We love all of you and we'll miss you. You are our family and we'll be watching over you." Raven said  
  
The others were completely baffled when they heard Raven talking like that, but she was free of everything. She and Victor were free.  
  
They waved good-bye as they started to fade away. When they were gone, the others just stood there with tears running down their faces.  
  
"We'll miss you guys too." BB said.  
  
"Yeah, but now they can be with each other forever. Just like they wanted to." Robin said while looking up at the sky with a smile.  
  
End Of Pain Is Love. R&R please. 


End file.
